Car Escape
Whisper: All right, let's see what this baby can really do. Then the Car got destroyed Inumaro: Now, that's an interesting feature. Yosemite: Come back, you absconders! Watch yourself, ma'am. (Kissing)I love this rug. Hey, Come back here, you varmints! They run Whisper: Run. Move. Go. Nice car. Don't hit me. Racer: It's a modified Chevrolet with a big 24 on the side. Then his car has been taken Yosemite: Out of the way, fancy boy. I'm a-commandeering this here clown car. After them, boys! Cowboy: Shotgun! Yosemite: Rag-flagging ragtag sidekicks! Whisper: Slow down, will you? I'm waddling here. Yosemite: Come back, you darn idiot galoots! Meanwhile Ryder: There's gotta be 314 hotels and 142 casinos in Las Vegas. We are never going to find that butler. Then they hit whisper Chase: Whisper never misses a cue. Ryder put him in the car Marshall: How's it hanging? Whisper: on't you start with me. Ryder: Excuse me. You! Keita: You. Whisper: You! Chase: Him. Nekoniyo: Her. All: Them! Yosemite: Out of my way! Dagnabbit! Keita: You are in big trouble, Ryder. Ryder: Agreed! Then ride off and then Whisper is kicking Rocky out Whisper: Out! Out! Out! Out! USApyon: What are you doing, kicking him out? Stop the car. Whisper: This is my adventure, dog. Rocky: Coming through. He hit Whisper Ryder: What brings you to Las Vegas? You all got fire in Japan? Ryder: You stole my butler. Whisper: Your butler? I belong to the world. Ryder: You know what? You can have him. They saw the bad guy holding a Dynamite Unable: Dynamite? Who has dynamite? Nekoniyo: Welcome to my world. Ryder: Hang on. They are going to lose them Yosemite: Throw it out the window. Throw it out! Cowboy: But innocent people could be hurt. Yosemite: Throw it out the window! Cowboy: It will send the wrong message to children. Then the dynamite got exploded and they found our heroes Komasan: Didn't he used to be behind us? They are getting away from them Yosemite: We're having ghost tonight, boys. Zuma: Just a suggestion, but all those in favor of not hitting that wall say "aye." All: Aye! Whisper: Mother. Car: Taking you to Mother. They it turned into a Rocket Car and Yosemite has sent up to the sky Skye: Look, a shooting star. Quick, everybody make a wish. Whisper: You know, I'm beginning to think that this one is a spy car. Perry: What? Car: ETA to Mother, 10 minutes. They saw a Plane below them Passenger: Please return your seatbacks to their full and upright position. Inaho: So, what are your plans now, if I may ask? Rubble: Whisper will save us. He's the hero. Whisper: All right, fat dog. Stick a bone in it. Ryder: Everybody calm down, all right? I can handle this. Then they are falling to their doom Whisper: Sell my TV Tokyo stock. I got an inside tip that the Paw Patrol and the ithers is about to die. Then the car stop Everest: Phew. Out of gas. Keit: What? It doesn't work like that. Then it crash Trackor: Thanks, kid. So they set up camp Jibanyan: Chocobo? Whisper: No, thanks. Keita: You really think that playing card is going to help you rescue your father? Ryder: Yeah, I do. Inaho: You know this all sounds insane, right? I remember the first time I saw your dad in the movies. So breathtaking. Your hair smells nice. Keita: You say something? Inajo: No, just saying good night. Robo-Dog: I'm telling you, Whisper... I heard the Director say you were their best yokai. Whisper:h Flattered though I may be, they flattened I will not... In order for you to get the laugh. It's all... (He making funny faces) And then... Bushinyan: You're on fire? Whisper: Exactly my point Chase:. No, really, your on fire. He run away from the fire around him Marshall: Whisper, you're accident-prone. Whisper: What am I talking to you for? All you have to do is doing your patrol. And everyone love you. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes